Why Him
by Dnasho
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are still together after the death of their human friends. A statement from their family makes the two think about things. After Time, will things change or remain the same.
1. Why him

Why him?

By: Dbzchild

Author's note: I don't own any characters except Nightie, Lien, Lin and Tank. I came up with this idea and I thought it was good. If it is sappy or out of character, I'm sorry. Oh and thank you for reading. Bye-bye!

Prologue:

Ever since Bulma, Videl and Chi-chi died 50 years ago, the lives of the saiyian warriors have changed. Goku still lives in his home on Mt. Paouzu (I think that is how it is spelled) but, he now goes out or cooks his own meals. Vegeta now lives in a capsule house in the woods near Goku's house. He could not stay in Capsule Corp. because it would bring about suspicion about his age and appearance. Gohan now lives with Piccolo. Pan and Trunks got married, but had to move from place to place because of there age and appearance. The same goes for Bra and Goten. Capsule Corp. was left to Trunk's son Tank Briefs and Bra's Daughter Nightie Son. Tank is engaged with Tien's and Launch's daughter Lien. The reason they move so much or are in hiding is because a saiyian slowly change their appearance. They will always look young, but they age very little.

Chapter 1: The Hungry Duo

Vegeta sat down on a log. He was hungry. He had just spent 15 hours training with Goku and he needed food.

"Vegeta let's go eat" said Goku cheerfully

"Where to Kakkorot?" said Vegeta gruffly

"How about Mexican?" asked Goku

"We shut down forty-six already" said Vegeta

"How about French?" asked Goku

"We closed down fifty-seven of those" said Vegeta

"German?"

"Fifty-six"

"Chinese?"

"Every single one in Japan"

"Greek"

"Fifty-nine"

"Latin"

"Seventy-three"

"American"

"We had that two days ago"

"Japanese"

"Forty-two"

"So Japanese it is?" asked Goku quietly

"Japanese it is" said Vegeta defeated taking off to the sky.

"All right" responded Goku happily following Vegeta.

"So where do we go?" asked Goku

"There is one in Nagoya that is good. They always have enough but, I don't think they will this time." Said Vegeta calmly looking at Goku.

Goku just smiled.

When they landed they walked in to be greeted by a pretty waitress.

"Hi my name is Lin and I'll be your waitress. Mr. No Ouji who is your friend?" Asked Lin

"This is Son" said Vegeta calmly. (Last names.)

"Oh my you mean you two are "the bottomless pits" exclaimed Lin

"The what?" asked Goku confused

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shouted Vegeta

"You guys are famous around the restaurant business" stated Lin

Vegeta gave the girl a really bad look and the girl did not seem fazed only making Vegeta angrier.

"Now, Now Vegeta. Calm down" said Goku

"You guys follow me" said Lin as she led them to the back.

Once Vegeta and Goku sat down she walked away. Suddenly a cart of food was brought to them.

"Here you guys go, if you need anything just tell me" said Lin as she walked away.

"Vegeta I think we have a reputation as the two who close down restaurants" explained Goku.

"I figured as much. Oh well let's eat" said Vegeta bringing a plate of rice and egg rolls in front of him.

Vegeta and Goku ate and ate and soon as you can figure, the restaurant was closed.

After the meal, they paid and left. Vegeta and Goku took off heading home, waving good-bye to the workers in the restaurant. Goku was smiling all the way.

"Why are you smiling fool?" asked Vegeta

"Because I got to eat with you" said Goku

Vegeta got a confused look on his face and was a little red.

"Vegeta, are you ok?" said Goku stopping

"Yes, I fine" said Vegeta quickly regaining his composure but the blush was still there.

"Do you want to train" asked Goku

"Of course I do" said Vegeta landing in a clearing

Goku and Vegeta started to train. While training Vegeta thought.

_stupid baka. He is always smiling, but so intense sometimes. He says the weirdest things too. How in the world is he happy about eating with me? Why am I even thinking about him? He is nothing more than a friend to me. An attractive friend, but a friend._

Vegeta fought with more energy trying to block out the thoughts in his head. Goku was having a tough time trying to keep up. As he backed up, he tripped on a rock. Vegeta who had other things on his mind missed it and punched Goku in the shoulder dislocating it. Goku's shouts brought Vegeta back to reality.

"What's wrong baka" asked Vegeta evenly

"My….shoulder" said Goku grabbing his arm.

"You are a saiyian! Suck it up! You have been injured worse, why complain?" asked Vegeta

"Vegeta, please take me to Capsule Corp. I don't have any senzu beans and maybe there are some there. I dislocated it once before and tried to fix it with senzu beans. I made it worse. Chi-chi yelled at me saying that it could stay like that and I could lose my arm. She took me and Bulma told me the same thing" said Goku quietly.

"Fine fool" said Vegeta lifting Goku and taking off to Capsule Corp.

Chapter 2: Painful moments

"TANK!"

A young man with black hair and blue eyes grabbed his ears to the sound of his cousin's screeching.

A young girl with lavender hair and black eyes stomped into the room.

"You rang Nightie, or should I say Nightmare" said Tank crossly

"Damnstraight I did. Where is your girlfriend? Bitch touched my closet because I am missing my favorite outfit and don't call me Nightmare, Reject!" hissed Nightie

Suddenly a girl with black hair and green eyes walked in with a black tank top and shorts and a white blouse over. She had two hand guns connected to her side.

"Bitch where is my outfit?" screamed Nightie

"In the wash" said the young girl quietly

"Oh thank you" said Nightie in a sweet voice walking away heading to the laundry room.

"Your cousin is funny" stated the young girl

"Yes, she is Lien" said Tank sitting down, Lien joining him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Lien got up and answered it.

There stood Vegeta holding Goku by one arm.

"Hello can I help you?" asked Lien

"Where is my grand brat?" asked Vegeta

"Who?"

"Move aside human" said Vegeta pushing Lien to the side

"Look, who are you?" said Lien grabbing Vegeta's wrist turning him, to place a gun on his chin. This of course was bad for Goku because he was stuck in the middle.

Tank came into the scene.

"Grandfather?" asked Tank

"Who else brat?" responded Vegeta

"Yep that's you. Let him go Lien" said Tank

Lien backed up and walked back into the room.

"So why you here?" asked Tank

"The baka dislocated his shoulder in training" said Vegeta

"Oh ok bring him to the infirmary" said Tank closing the door and following Vegeta

Vegeta placed Goku in the table and walked to the other side of the room.

Tank touched the shoulder and Goku flinched causing Vegeta to smirk.

"Shut up Vegeta, it hurts" pouted Goku

"Well it's fixable, but painful. I'm sorry I have no more senzu beans." said Tank

"I know" said Goku calmly

"I will give you an injection to numb the pain" said Tank as here turned to the side to get the supplies.

"A NEEDLE!!!!!!!!!" shouted Goku getting up and running to Vegeta.

Vegeta chuckled and turned his head. Goku was hiding behind him.

"Brat, I think you will have to do it without a needle" said Vegeta smirking

"Thank you Vegeta" said Goku holding his waist for protection.

Goku finally walked over to the table and sat up. Tank gently grabbed Goku's arm and shoulder making him flinch. Tank softly put a little pressure and separated the bone. Goku shouted out a cry of pain. Goku placed his head down and stayed still. Vegeta walked up and gently held Goku. Goku welcomed it putting his face in the crook of Vegeta's neck. Vegeta gave Tank the signal and Tank popped the bone back into place. Goku tighten his hold on Vegeta and screamed into his neck. Vegeta was crushed, but did not complain. Goku stayed like that for a few minutes not moving, letting Vegeta hold him. Tank left them alone. Goku finally sat up straight and let go of Vegeta. Vegeta backed up and looked at Goku.

"Kakkorot" said Vegeta in a gentle, but stern voice.

Goku looked up at Vegeta.

"Thank you Vegeta that was very kind of you" said Goku giving Vegeta a big Son smile.

Vegeta backed up and looked at Goku.

"There now you look like the baka that I respect and know" said Vegeta giving his trademark smirk.

"Yep, that's me alright" said Goku smiling again.

Just Vegeta saying that made Goku remember the day Vegeta first said that he respect him. That was the day Goku will never forget because it reminded him about how strong his feelings are towards Vegeta.

Chapter 3: Remembered Respect

"Kakkorot what is wrong with you? Fight back!" shouted Vegeta from the sky to the hole in the ground where Goku crashed.

Goku climbed out the hole and sat down. Vegeta landed knowing that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Vegeta sitting down.

"Vegeta do you still hate me?" asked Goku calmly, but sadly looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta just stared at Goku.

"What are you getting at Kakkorot?" asked Vegeta

"I just want to know because you never told me. You sometimes don't seem mad, but then other times you are" stated Goku quietly.

"Well Kakkorot, I don't hate you" said Vegeta after a long period of silence.

"You don't" said Goku smiling

"No"

"Great!" said Goku standing up quickly.

"Sit baka" demanded Vegeta calmly.

"Huh?" said Goku confused

Vegeta just pointed down. Goku obeyed and waited for Vegeta.

"Why did you ask?" said Vegeta wondering why Goku got all happy when he said no.

"No reason" said Goku with a little blush on his face.

"Really, Kakkorot? Do you take me a fool? Now tell me!" shouted Vegeta

Goku just crept back. Vegeta took the opportunity to jump on Goku and hold him down.

"Now Kakkorot tell me or else" said Vegeta in a serious tone.

"Now, now Vegeta, let's not get hasty" said Goku blushing even more and getting nervous at the same time.

"Kakkorot, you don't want to know what I'll do to get that information. Your ningen composed mind won't handle it" said Vegeta in a seductive voice.

Goku got gulped and begin to struggle. Vegeta just powered up and held Goku down. Goku did not want to hurt Vegeta but, Vegeta was becoming a little too noisy. Finally, Goku gave up and stopped.

"Tell me" said Vegeta

"I like you and respect you. I wanted to know if at all you liked me. I know I am not worthy to you, but maybe you might like me. That's all" said Goku with a red face.

Vegeta just smirked and leaned onto Goku until his face was inch away from Goku and whispered "I do like you and respect you. You are worthy of being a saiyian and being in my presence. Are you satisfied?" asked Vegeta seductively.

Goku just nodded his head and Vegeta got up.

"Now Kakkorot, can we continue training?" said Vegeta smirking with amusement. It's not everyday Vegeta gets to make Goku red like that.

Again, Goku nodded and got into fighting stance, but because of Vegeta's action's Goku was not concentrating and got beaten up. Instead, he was thinking about Vegeta.

Chapter 4: Think about it

"Mr. Briefs is your grandson here" asked Lien coming into the room where Vegeta and Goku were.

"Vegeta, I think she is talking to you" said Goku

"I am well aware of that baka. No, that brat is not here and my name is Vegeta not Mr. Briefs, got it." Said Vegeta crossing his arms giving Lien a "you-better-get-it-straight" look.

"Fine, Vegeta. I will leave now" said Lien leaving the room to search for Tank.

"Vegeta, doesn't she look like someone we know?" said Goku.

"She looks like that changing sneeze bomb of a friend you have over at the turtle freak's house" said Vegeta leaving in a corner in the back.

"You mean Launch. Yeah, she does look like her. Maybe she is her kid" said Goku now thinking about it.

"Plus, she is strong like the triclops friend of yours" said Vegeta calmly.

"So that's their kid. I wonder if she changes like her mother does?" said Goku just as Tank came back

Suddenly Nightie appeared.

"Grandpa! G-pa!" shouts Nightie hugging both. (G-pa is the name I call my great-grandfather)

"Hello Nightie"

"Hi Princess"

"How are you guys?" asked Nightie sitting down

"Fine"

"Yep, never better how is your parents you guys?" asked Goku

"Well mom and dad are in Paris and of course mom is just eating and training away" said Tank sighing.

"Of course. Pan did eat a lot and trained a lot here too." Said Goku smiling

"And daddy is a bottomless pit. Mom keeps threatening him that she won't cook unless he does his duties and goes to work" said Nightie smiling.

Goku smiled at this and Vegeta smirked.

"And you guys?" asked Tank

"We told you already we are Fine" said Vegeta

"Oh because everyone thinks that you guys are ……" said Nightie before Tank covered her mouth shaking his head.

"We are what?" asked Goku curiously

"Nothing" said Tank walking away with Nightie.

"BRAT TURN NOW!" shouted Vegeta ready to blast him to kingdom come.

"It's nothing really" said Tank backing away.

"So if it's nothing tell us" said Vegeta smirk because he caught the brat.

"We thought you guys where together, that's all" said Nightie calmly.

Both Vegeta and Goku turn to face Nightie. Both were blushing brightly.

"Really?" asked Goku quietly

"Yeah, mom and dad thought so, and even Grandpa Gohan believes it" said Nightie smiling.

"Well, we are not princess" said Vegeta leaning down into the corner with a small blush still on his face.

"Oh well, you guys are cute together" making Vegeta and Goku blushing even more.

"Well it's time to go" said Goku getting up. Vegeta and Goku left the room with Nightie and Tank behind them.

Chapter 5: Meet Lien

Suddenly a sneeze was heard though out the building. Goku and Vegeta turned around when they heard a gasp from behind them. They turned around to see a wide-eyed Tanks and a smile grace Nightie's lips. Tank mouthed "HELP" to Vegeta and Goku. Suddenly, a young girl with blonde hair and black eyes appeared.

"TANK!" shouted the young woman pulling the guns at her side.

"Look you fucking reject, I have had it. We are though. I am sick and tried of waiting. I hate you!" said the woman pointing the guns straight at Tank.

"Lien, please listen first" said Tank waving his hands around.

"I believe Lien doesn't want to listen, Reject" said Nightie smirking.

"I guess that smirk runs in the family" whispered Goku to Vegeta. Vegeta just smirked at the comment.

"Shut up Nightie! Listen Lien, I do love you! Just come with me please. You can put me in a head lock if you want?" said Tank trying to calm Lien down.

"Don't mind if I do" said Lien putting her gun away and walking over to Tank. Tank bent down so Lien got a good grip.

"Lead the way" said Lien as Tank pointed in a direction and Lien followed.

Nightie just sighed.

"Don't mind them. They have been like that since I can remember. Well, follow me or do you want to stay for dinner" said Nightie.

"We are fine" said Vegeta sternly

"Ok" said Nightie as she walked to the door and let Vegeta and Goku outside.

"Bye-bye you guys! Visit more please!" waved Nightie from below.

Vegeta and Goku said their farewells and started fly back home. As they reached their midway destination, they said their good-byes and Goku thanked Vegeta again. They both flew their separate ways.

Goku flew straight to Gohan's home to ask about what he heard.

Chapter 6: NO WAY!?

Goku flew to a waterfall. He went through the waterfall and landed inside of a cave. Inside was dark and Goku walked a bit inside before calling to see if anyone was home.

"Come on in" shouted someone found inside.

Goku went inside until he saw a light.

Piccolo and Gohan were sitting down enjoying a meal.

"Hey guys"

"Hi dad"

"Hi Goku"

"How are you two?"

"Good, we are going to move soon"

"Really where?" asked Goku

"My old house" said Gohan

"Awesome"

"What happened?" said Piccolo

Goku suddenly turned pink at the thought of why he came.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Gohan

"I heard something and I wanted to ask you about it"

"Ok shoot"

"I heard that e…everyone thinks that Vegeta and I are…um…together"

"Isn't it true?" asked Gohan confused

"No" said Goku sadly

"He wants it to be" said Piccolo finishing his meal.

"What?!" said Goku with a bright face.

Gohan just smiled.

"The reason why I thought it was true was because of all the things Vegeta does for you and has done to you makes you think that. The same goes for you. Vegeta cares for you as you care for Vegeta. Think about it" said Gohan finishing his meal.

Goku left after that and headed home.

Vegeta flew around looking for the ki signatures of his kids and found them in Italy. Vegeta flew down to find them inside of a café. Vegeta walked inside and found them at the end of the room.

Bra, Trunks, Pan, and Goten were there sitting until they spotted Vegeta.

"Daddy!"

"Father"

"Veggie-Chan"

"Vegeta-san"

"Brats, princess, Pan"

"What brings you here?" asked Pan

"I need to ask you all something" said Vegeta

"What Daddy?" said Bra

"Why do you believe Kakkorot and I are together"

"Well you are" stated Goten

"No, we are not"

"Really" said Trunks

"The reason why we thought it was true was because of all the things Grandpa does for you and has done to you makes you think that" said Pan

"The same goes for you. Goku-san cares for you as you care for him. Think about it" said Trunks

Vegeta left afterwards to Goku's house to speak with him about the topic.

Chapter 7: What am I to you?

Arriving at Kakkorot's home, Vegeta was greeted by a topless saiyian with a towel around his neck.

"Hey Geta! What's up?" asked Goku with the topic that he spoke to Gohan about still fresh in his mind.

"Two things. One, your blushing. Two, we need to talk about our relationship" stated Vegeta.

Goku was surprised by the sentence that he did not notice Vegeta came into the house until he heard the door close.

"Our relationship?" questioned Goku trying to be calm.

"Just what am I to you?" asked Vegeta looking at Goku with a blank stare.

"What do you mean?" said Goku trying to stall.

"Exactly what I asked. What do I mean to you? What am I to you? Do not lie because you suck at it" stated Vegeta.

Goku himself was thinking on how to answer. He knew he was blushing.

_I should just tell the truth. Everything out in the open. It should be better this way, but I don't think once I am rejected by him, I will be fine. He deserves to know so here I go_

Goku's face became serious. He did not blush or look the other way. He stared straight into Vegeta's cold blank eyes.

"You are Vegeta. You are the prince of all saiyian. A warrior with every fiber of your being and you are beautiful for it" stated Goku.

Vegeta's eyes grew a bit at the statement.

"You are for me, the day and the night, something I look forward to. You're always so alive and warm, but like the night, you are the last thing I see and think about before I enter my world of dreams. You are everything to me. You are my treasure and my life. I need you with me always to continue living. Being with you makes me happy. I care so much about you and your well being. I never over step my boundaries, so our friendship has been able to last this long. I never show my emotions other then friendship for you because you would not accept them. I know I am just Kakkorot to you, but to me you are my world. My beautiful Vegeta. My prince. This is who you are to me. This is what you mean to me" stated Goku with a firm, but defeated tone.

Vegeta was shocked and it could be clearly seen on his face.

"I know you are going to be mad at me, but I……I feel you should know. I love you Vegeta, in every sense of the word. Maybe it's more then that, though I don't know if such a word existence" said Goku staring at Vegeta with a sad smile.

"I…" was all that Vegeta managed as he gulped for air.

_Kakkorot loves me. He loves me, but I……I don't know how to love a person. I mean I was there for Bulma. I did my best even though my attitude got her mad. I tried to be a good father and husband, but I never loved Bulma. I know she loved me and now Kakkorot loves me. What do I do?_

"Kakkorot……are you sure?" asked Vegeta tried to regain his senses.

Goku just walked to the small couch and sat down. Vegeta looked at the warrior before him. Goku had his head down and his body was tense.

Vegeta walked over and placed his hands on Goku's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Goku just shook his head.

"Kakkorot, look at me" stated Vegeta was he stood in first of Goku.

Goku stayed in the same position for a bit, but reluctantly raising his head to look at Vegeta with a composed face.

"I am not going to lie to you. I don't feel the same for you……..but I will try to learn" stated Vegeta with a soft voice.

Goku's body slumped at first, but he then stood up quickly to look at Vegeta in shock.

"I will admit that I am attracted to you. I also like you. You're are one of kind and I have always liked that" stated Vegeta blushing.

Goku's eyes glazed a bit as he heard Vegeta.

"I don't know what love is nor do I know how it works, but I will try to make this relationship work" stated Vegeta with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Can I kiss you?" asked Goku in a low growl.

Vegeta looked at Goku for a moment before stepping closer to Goku while tilting his head up. Goku met lips and both just leaned into the kiss. When the kiss broke, Goku smiled.

"You were too cute for me to resist" stated Goku with a small blush on his Son smiling face.

"What?" asked Vegeta in confusion

"Your blushing is cute"

"Saiyians are not cute. The Prince is not cute. I'm a warrior"

"Yeah, you're right"

"I'm always right"

"You're my beautiful prideful Vegeta no Ouji, prince of the Saiyians" stated Goku with a small smile

Vegeta just stared at Goku.

"You're absolutely right and you are my Kakkorot and no one else" stated Vegeta grabbing Goku's hand and holding it.

**The End**

The Sequel will be coming soon. called "This is Why"

Thank you for reading!


	2. This is Why

Two Years have passed since Vegeta agreed to be with Goku. Two years that Goku has been happy and filled with love for Vegeta. Everyone around notices a glow to Vegeta that was not there before as those two years passed. Everyone noticed that Vegeta No Ouji has not had a single misjudged temper tantrum from two years. Two years has changed alot for both Saiyians. They are now eating in China. They ate in every single resturant avaiable in Japan and Vegeta decided on change six months ago. They both lived together in Mt. Paouzu in Goku's home. Two years of happiness. These two saiyians are going to learn that after Two Years, somethings haven't changed.

Vegeta flew down and landed on the ground where he colapsed. He had just spent 17 hours training with Goku and he needed food. he was very hungary and he knew Goku was too.

"Vegeta let's go eat" said Goku softly as he landed besides him.

"Where to Kakkorot?" said Vegeta exhausted from the workout.

"How about Chai Lee?" asked Goku

"We shut down her down for business last week" said Vegeta

"How about Xiao?" asked Goku

"We closed him down two days ago" said Vegeta

"Tea House?"

"Forget it"

"Mcdonalds?"

"Every single one in China"

"Pai-Pai"

"She finished the restaurant business two monthes ago"

"Pizza"

"Tony's closed today and I bet he is happy"

"American"

"We had that two weeks ago"

"Japanese"

"I thought we decided on change"

"So a new restaurant it is?" asked Goku quietly

"A new restaurant it is" said Vegeta defeated as he got up and took off to the sky.

"Cool" responded Goku happily following Vegeta.

"So where do we go?" asked Goku

"Let's try ShangHai" Said Vegeta calmly looking at Goku.

Goku just smiled.

When they landed they walked into the busy streets of Shanghai. Everyone has bikes and the roads where insanely crowded.

"Ok, Vegeta where to?" asked Goku as he looked around.

"How about there?" asked Vegeta as he pointed to a small red building with a sign "Ni Hao".

"Hello?, Ok let's go eat there"

As they entered, they were seated in a small corner, given menus, and waited for their waiter.

"Hi my name is Lan and I'll be your waiter" said Lan with a kind smile.

"Hello Lan" said Goku smiling brightly.

"What would you like to drink cutie?" said Lan with a smirk

"Huh? oh can I get orange juice?" asked Goku as he looked at the menu

"Ok, and you Sir?" stated Lan

"I would like you to not refer to Kakkorot as Cutie" stated Vegeta while he still looked down at the menu.

"Vegeta!" said Goku softly, but sternly

"Excuse me?" asked Lan a bit confused.

"Kakkorot is not 'Cutie' to you. He is a 'Sir'. I suggest you correct yourself young man" stated Vegeta as he calmly placed the menu down and looked at the waiter.

Lan just raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me, Sir, and what would you like to drink Sir?"

"I would like orange juice as well" stated Vegeta as he went back to the Menu.

"Right away Sir" stated Lan as he left the table.

"Vegeta, why did you do that?" said Goku

"Because you're not 'Cutie', you're Kakkorot. As far as I'm corcerned, I'm the only one allowed to call you as such. I will not allow some child to 'hit' on you." stated Vegeta as he finally decided on what he wanted.

"Now, Now Vegeta. Calm down" said Goku

"Besides, he needs to understand, you're taken" stated Vegeta as he looked at Goku with a smirk.

This caused Goku to blush.

"Here you guys go, have you decided on what to eat yet?" said Lan

"Vegeta, decide for me. I couldn't decide on anything" stated Goku as he examined the Menu agian.

"All Right, get us 4 of everything on this page, this page and this corner" stated Vegeta as he put the Menu down.

"Make it 5 of that corner" stated Goku as he handed the Manu back to the waiter.

Lan was stunned by the order.

"You guys are are the "Bottomless pits" stated Lan in amazement.

"Damn, even here, we are known" stated Vegeta.

"Man, the cooks are gonna freak when they find out" stated Lan as he walked away.

A few mintutes later, a loud commotion was heard and Vegeta groaned.

"Our reputation really does follow us" stated Goku as he grabbed from Vegeta's hand.

"Don't remind me" stated Vegeta calmly.

Lan came with a large cart filled with food and the eating began.Vegeta and Goku ate and ate and soon as you can figure, the restaurant was closed.

After the meal, they paid and left. Vegeta and Goku took off heading home, waving good-bye to the workers in the restaurant. Goku was smiling all the way.

"What do we do know?" asked Goku.

"Let's go Spar" stated Vegeta

"Vegeta, let's not" stated Goku

"Why not?" asked Vegeta

"You don't even know what today is do you" stated Goku slightly hurt.

Vegeta was confused by this.

"Vegeta, I'm going to see Pan. I'll be back in the afternoon" said Goku as he sped off.

Vegeta just frowned and thought about what Goku just asked.

_Today. What about today? Today is like any other_

Vegeta just went home and entered his room. Since he moved in with Goku a year ago, he has occupied Gohan's old room. Vegeta has yet to fall in love with Goku, or hasn't realised it yet. They sleep in different bedrooms, but when Goku wants someone to sleep with him, Vegeta does not mind.

_Wow, one whole year has passed since I moved in. Two years since Kakkorot and I got together. Why did I move in? oh right because it was his anni... Shit! Our anniversary!_

Vegeta bolted up and checked his calender. It was true. His calender had a large red circle with Goku's handwritting stated "Geta and Me's Anniversary". He remembered when they got this calender. It was part of the gift Goku had prepared for Vegeta when he moved in.

Damn, ok, must think of something, but what!...I know

Vegeta went about his plan, but first, he needed help from his daughter.


	3. No words

Vegeta sped to Capule Crop where he knew his daugther and granddaughter were. When he landed, his daughter ran out to hug him.

"Daddy!" shouted Bra happy to see her father. they haven't seen each other in a year.

"Hello Princess. I need to assistance in a matter involving Kakkorot" stated Vegeta as he put Bra down.

"You forgot your Anniversary?" asked Bra with a knowing look on her face.

Vegeta just crossed his arms and grunted.

"Figures, you never were good at it, even with mom" stated Bra as she walked into Capsule Corp.

Vegeta just followed Bra into the building wondering if he made the right choice coming here.

Italy

Goku landed on a field of flowers near a lake where a small cottage could be seen. Goku walked over to the cottage and knocked. The door opened to reveal Trunks just waking up. His long hair looked wild and his pajamas were wrinkled.

"Hi Goku" stated Trunks yawning

"Hey Trunks, is Pan up?" asked Goku rubbing his head.

"Yea, she is in the kitchen" stated trunks as he opened the door fully to see Pan cooking.

"Trunks, who wa...Grandpa!" shouted Pan as she hugged him.

"Hey Pan, how are you?" asked Goku as he let go of his granddaughter.

"I'm good. how about you and veggie-chan?" asked Pan as she went back to the kitchen to finish.

"Actually, that is why I'm here today. Vegeta forgot our anniversary" said Goku with a sullen face.

"That's normal Goku" stated Trunks as he took a seat at the table.

"I know, but I wrote it on the calender and he still forgot" stated goku taking a seat as well.

"Ok, it's still sort of normal. Once, he forgot for a week and brought mom to a restaurant. Mom didn't know what it was about until he stated "Happy Anniversary". Mom was shocked. She thought he forgot again. he usually remembers late, but he won't completely forget to do something" stated Trunks as Pan started to serve out plates of food to everyone.

"Really?" asked Goku with hope.

"Yeah. Mom was the one to show his what an anniversary is. He, at least, knows what it means for another person. Give him time" stated Trunks.

"Ok. Thanks Trunks. Good thing you were here. I actually wanted to talk to Pan about it, but you were much more helpful" stated Goku.

"Grandpa, that's mean" stated Pan

"I'm sorry, thanks for cooking?" stated Goku

"Fine"

Capsule Corp

"Ok, let me get this straight. You forgot your anniversary and you want our help" asked Nightie with shock.

"Assistance!" shouted Vegeta with a frown

"Yes, Daddy, assistance. Fine! Well, what is it you want to do?" asked Bra

"I need a ship and supplies for it. I want to know how fast your ships are now?" asked Vegeta.

"How fast, hm... fast enough that you can get to old namek in 3 months" stated Tank calmly.

"Ok, so I need supplies for four months in the ship for two saiyians" stated Vegeta with thought.

"Where are you taking Goku-san?" asked Bra

"Secret. now, when will it be ready by?" asked Vegeta

"In three days" stated Nightie

"Ok, three days it is. See you then" Vegeta stated as he walked over to the door and flew out.

"I wonder where he is taking Goku-san to?" asked Tank.

Mt. Paouzu

Vegeta lands to see that Goku is not around yet.

Well, he did say afternoon. that's in one hour

Vegeta went inside and laid down in bed.

Two hours later

Goku landed and walked into the house. He noticed that Vegeta was not outside, but inside the house. He walked in and sense his Ki upstairs.

he is probably sleeping. I should too. I am tired

Goku walked up the stairs and went into Vegeta's room to check on him. he wasn't there. Goku, confused, went to his room and found Vegeta laying on his bed holding the pillow Goku uses to sleep in his arms. Goku smiled at the sight.

he can be so cute sometimes

Goku just sat down in a chair and watched Vegeta until he too fell asleep.

Vegeta woke up some time late to see Goku slumped in a chair. Vegeta smiled.

He looks so relaxed and at peace. I wonder if I would ever be the reason to that. I doubt it. he was like that since before meeting me. Let me wake him up. That has to be uncomfortable

Vegeta got up and went to wake Goku from his nap. Goku woke up and saw Vegeta's face so close to his repeating his name while shaking him.

"Geta?" asked Goku with a soft sigh

"Hai" answered Vegeta softly

Goku raised his hand to touch Vegta's cheek and smiled.

"Kakkorot?' asked Vegeta confused by Goku's action.

Goku just lend forward and kissed Vegeta softly. Vegeta reacted and they stayed like that for a bit. When the kiss broke, Goku just smiled agian.

Vegeta understand what happened and nodded his head. This was something that was agreed upon when they first got together.

_Goku and Vegeta were laying on the grass outside of Goku's home watching the stars._

_"Vegeta, since we both know that you don't know what love is, is it ok if I don't say 'I love you'?" asked Goku softly_

_Vegeta raised his body off the ground a bit to see Goku's face_

_"I mean, until you can tell me the same. It just hurts a bit that I can say it and you can't. _

_"Ok, Kakkorot. It's a promise" stated Vegeta as he laid back down and continued to stare at the stars._

_"I wonder if you will ever be able to tell?"_

_"I probably will" stated Vegeta with a small smile._

Vegeta remembers that day well. After that, Goku would smile a soft small smile with a certain look sometimes and Vegeta began to understand that it was Goku's way of saying 'I love you'. The first time Vegeta nodded his head, Goku smiled a big Son smile.

Vegeta ended up hugging him and Goku hugged him tighter.

This was their way of communicating. This was there way of showing the other their feelings. They are warriors. Words were not needed, but somethings neccesary. when the time comes, words are used.

"Kakkorot, I want you to cancel anything you have planned for the next four months" stated Vegeta softly as the hug was broken.

"Why?" asked Goku stretching because of the chair.

"We are going somewhere. It's a secret though" stated Vegeta as he got up and headed out the door.

"Ok"

"Come on, let's go fishing. we are running low on fish" stated Vegeta as he walked downstairs.

"Ok"


End file.
